Dead Man Mercenary
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After six years since Deadman Wonderland closed, Ganta Igarashi became an American Mercenary and has joined forces with Lagoon Company in Roanapur, Thailand. The pairing for this crossover is GantaXHarem and is rated M for Deadman Wonderland and Black Lagoon Material. Please Read And Review if possible.
1. Roanapur's Dead Man

Chapter 1: Roanapur's Dead Man

(Opening A/N: Six years after the events that made the news about Deadman Wonderland, Ganta and Makina became mercenaries and decided to make their fortune in a place called Roanapur, and there's a lot of people wanting to knock these guys down a peg or two. But Ganta isn't going down without a fight. And this is going to be a GantaXHarem story, so all of you harem fans, this goes out to you. This story is rated M for bood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, rape, and strong sexual content. As for the Disclaimer, I do not own Deadman Wonderland for that is owned by Kadokawa pictures, Funimation, and Jinsei Kataoku along with Kazuma Kondo. Plus Black Lagoon is owned by Rei Hiroe along with Universal Geneon entertaiment and Funimation. So let the mayhem begin!)

It's been six years since the closing of that cursed prison/amusement park called "Deadman Wonderland." And I hope that place burns in hell for all I care. But I'm kinda rude not to introduce myself, my name is Ganta Igarashi. And I'm a mercenary, Makina decided to join me and we came to Roanapur to work for Balalaika. After Deadman closed, I decided to harden myself by becoming a soldier of fortune, and I travelled across the globe looking for jobs, and I even work for Uncle Sam. So I'm an American, and I even worked along side an American PMC until my team was killed by a lone gunman who spoke in Arabic.

"Say Ganta, what is it that you're thinking about?" Makina asked, and I was thinking about the men that were lost to me.

"I was thinking about the men that I lost, and how much I miss them." I replied, we were told that our crewmates would be found at the Yellow Flag.

So this is Roanapur, kinda like a giant shit hole if you ask me, but who am I to judge? I mean, I am now one with the demons. But unbeknownst to me, there was a hand about to tap on my shoulder. And that's when I was about to draw my Glock, and to my surprise it was Crow.

"Hey there Woodpecker, how ya been?" Crow said as he paced me into a playful headlock.

"Well, I've been dealing with killing and watching those around me die. And I hope that nothing bad happens to my step son." I answered, and this was total news to both Crow and Makina.

"You're a dad now?!" Both Crow and Makina asked in unison, and I pulled out a picture of me and a six year old African-American boy.

"His name is Daryl, I adopted him after his real father died in my arms by an Arabic gunman." I said, after I killed the gunman and came back to the US, I decided to take responsiblity and adopt young Daryl.

And ever since, he always called me daddy. Plus there's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid, as long as he did good in school. So Crow, Makina, and I headed over to the Yellow Flag. One guy went flying through a window and it turns out that this is our kind of bar.

So the three of us headed up to the bar and there was our crewmates, and there was a Japanese businessman within the group. That's Rock, ahd he does all the brain work. There was a blonde Caucasian man who wore his hair in a ponytail, that was Benny, plus a Chinese-American Woman, that was Revy, a bald African Amrecian man with a goatee and a pair of green sunglasses, and that would be the captian, Dutch.

"So, you must be Ganta Igarashi, let me be the first to welcome you to Lagoon Company." Dutch said as he extended a hand, and I shook his hand.

"I'm glad to be a part of your crew, and these are my partners Makina, and Crow." I said, and there was one guy trying to grope Makina but learned...not to mess with someone who is deadly with swords.

She used one of her cutlasses and cut his hand off, then she takes the blade and points it under the dude's chin. This is a sign you do not want to mess with her.

"I'd really preferred it, if you wanted to touch me, then you'd better buy me a drink." Makina said, now that's my kind of woman.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Revy said, and Rock agreed.

Just then my phone rang and I answered it, it was Daryl. Dutch nodded and I pressed the answer button on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, and he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey daddy, how's Roanapur treating you?" Daryl asked, I hate to see something bad happen to him.

"Everything's fine, in fact...I'm meeting up with the crew that I'll be working for. I hope you're being a good boy." I said, this was news to the crew that I was a dad.

"When can I see you and your new teammates?" Daryl asked, and I really wanted to be there for him.

"Is Shiro there? I want to speak to her." I said, and he passed the phone to Shiro.

"Hey Ganta, he really misses you." Shiro said, and I really miss both of them as well.

"I miss you guys as well, but I'll be home soon. Anyway, I gotta get to work. I'll call you guys soon." I said and I hung up, and I asked the bartender for a glass of burbon.

"$7.50 for the burbon." Bao said, and I placed a $20 bill on the bar.

Bao then held the bill up to the light to ensure that it wasn't fake. But I wouldn't be caught dead with fake money on my corpse. As he was about to the take the bottle away, I placed more on the bar.

"Leave the bottle please." I said and he took the money but left the bottle.

As I took a swig of the liquor, I was drinking to remember the fallen that were killed by that gunman and how one died in my arms, and he was a father.

"Watch...over...my...son." Were the final words he said, his name was Daryl Sr. and he asked me to take care of his son Daryl Jr.

He died right then and there in my arms, along side the rest of the crew. I swore their deaths weren't going to be in vain. So I took matters into my own hands and went after the man who murdered my crew for some belief of his god. And I'm going to send him to his god, he was speaking in Arabic with a few others. So I had one guy in my sights with my M4 carbine assault rifle and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out he dropped to the ground as did the second and third guy.

"You killed the ones that were precious to me, and one of them was a father. Now I'm going to send you there so they can kick your ass." I said, and I pulled out my Glock.

[Those American dogs needed to be slain for God.] The assassin said in his native tongue.

I then smacked him across the face, and he fell to the ground with me shoving the pistol right in his face.

[Any last words?] I asked, and he spat out a small amount of blood.

[Go to hell.] The assassin said, and I pulled the trigger killing him as well.

I then came back to the present, and it was time for us to get to work.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to make this the best story possible. So leave a review if possible, and faves and/or follows is optional, so if you have any ideas or anything like that, let me know. And this is another one of my violent experiments, so I hope to do more. Also, I ask for all my fellow readers and writers out there, all my works just ask for a little bit of respect. So until the next installment, this is the master of total chaos...BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Remember The Fallen!

Chapter 2: Remember The Fallen!

(Opening A/N: It kinda sucks that Ganta had to witness his team die right in front of him, especially since the events of the middle school massacre when he was 14. But instead of acting like a coward, he avenged the fallen mercenaries that he called his brothers in arms. Anyway I'm watching Deadman Wonderland again and hopefully get some more inspiration to doing this story. Enjoy the next chapter...)

It still burns in the back of my skull, if I ever fuck a woman...or take a drink of alcohol, I usually do for the lost souls of the fallen American mercenaries. I was a part of a small 7 man unit called "Hotel Foxtrot." There was Charlie, he was the leader of the outfit, Daryl Sr. a deadly sniper with an affinity for knives, Todd, the demolitionist, Jack, a mechanic and top hacker, Alex, the muscle of the unit, Travis, the total badass of the group with the ego to back it up, and me, the wild card of the group. I uncorked the burbon with my teeth and spat it out. I poured the alcohol into the glass and placed the bottle onto the bar, there was a single tear going down my face.

"Charlie, I hope you guys are hearing this, because I'm doing this for the memory of you." I said as I swigged the liquor down fast and the burn of the alcohol went down my throat.

As soon as the glass was empty, I slammed it onto the bar and poured me another glass. Now it was Daryl Sr.'s turn, he died right in my arms and he was a proud father too. More tears fell out of my face, now I was getting totally emotional.

"Something Wrong Ganta?" Dutch asked, and I wiped the tears away from my face.

"I was remembering the fallen brothers of my unit, I was the lone survivor of 'Hotel Foxtrot.' Have you heard of it?" I asked, and there was a brief pause when they knew about Hotel Foxtrot.

"You're a member of Hotel Foxtrot? That was a legendary PMC and it became the stuff of legends around here." Dutch said and he knew that under my leather jacket I was wearing, I had a suit of tattoos all over my body.

As soon as I removed the leather Jacket, the sleeves of my tattoos showed for everyone to see. They mostly contained, skulls and headstones as a way of collecting corpses. Skulls represented the soldiers, whereas the headstones were for commanders and those who were higher up. On my back covered by the tank top I wore, there was a tattoo of the Grim Reaper who had a sniper rifle with a scythe blade on top. That represented Death being the only thing I live and deal for. Just then, Tamaki came out of nowhere.

"My, my, you've changed a lot there Ganta." Tamaki said, and that's when I drew my pistol.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped, Dutch grabbed my wrist and lowered the gun I had in my hand.

"Ganta, listen. I know you still have some beef with this guy. But if you shoot him now, then you're going to piss off Mr. Chang." Dutch said, I could care less.

"So you're working for Chang?" I asked, and Tamaki had a smirk on his face.

"Temper, temper, Ganta. Besides, you don't want to piss off Mr. Chang." Tamaki said, but this smug son of a bitch was responsible for making my life a living hell.

"I'm still not going to forgive you for what you did to me, but if you get my son involved, so help me god...I'll fucking kill you right where you stand." I sneered, he knew that I was a surrogate father since Daryl's father was killed that day.

"Now if you'd be a good little boy, then let's get you and your team set up with a job." Tamaki said and we all went with him to meet up with Mr. Chang.

Makina and I had a motorcycle stashed nearby, so we both got onto it with the rest of the crew loading up into a GTO. We followed our crewmates to Chang's Triad headquarters. There inside, we met up with the head of the Chinese crime syndicate Chang.

"Well, I heard so much about you, Ganta Iagrashi." Chang said, he wore sunglasses to show his more badass side of himself.

"Alright Chang, this better be worth my time." I said, and he had his second in command open a briefcase filled with American currency at least $100,000 inside.

"We need you to do something for us, and this goes to Lagoon Comapny as well. Someone's been pushing drugs in one of our fronts and we need them to be dealt with. If you can do that, then all of the money here is all yours." Chang said, I felt there was a catch...but there's money on the line here.

Talk about being torn between a rock and a hard place. And I decided to take the job.

"That's a good boy, Ganta." Tamaki said, and I punched him right in the face.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my crew." I said, and I walked out with Makina and the others in tow.

[More To Follow...]

(A/N: Well, I'm calling it good here, so please review if you could, faves and follows are still optional. And I hope to make another chapter. Until then, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Death Before Glory

Chapter 3: Death Before Glory

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Chance Green G King for his review, and don't forget I have set up a poll for which pair I should do for the first lemon in this story. And I'm looking for the top 7 pairs! So be sure to vote for your favorite pair and hopefully you might see it as well. Anyway, let's keep the fun going!)

I don't take too kindly to those who threaten my family or my friends, that felt really good when I punched Tamaki right square in the face. Chang had my attention as I was about go out the door.

"Oh Ganta, one more thing, if you ever punch another guy like that...then I'll take it as a sign of disrespect to my crime syndicate." Chang said, and I spat on the ground.

"And let me make one thing perfectly clear, Chang. If you ever get my friends or my family involved in any of your shit, then I'll hunt you down and put a bullet in your skull." I replied, trust me...I'm not the kind of guy you want to mess with on a bad day.

[Yellow Flag]

I didn't feel like having another drink, I just came here to clear my head. So what did I do? Pulled out my pocket watch which contained a picture of me, Shiro, and my son. Soon more tears came pouring out of my eyes. I really wanted to see DJ and Shiro again.

[Ganta's memory]

Shortly after coming back to America which me and Shiro's new home, it was Daryl Jr.'s sixth birthday. I bought him a special gift that in case something happened to me, he'll always know that I'm with him. It was a stuffed bear which had my voice in it.

"No matter where I am, or where I go. I will always be by your side." The bear said when the boy hugged him.

"Thank you daddy, I love it." Daryl Jr. said, and he hugged me which made me break out into tears.

"And I love you too, son." I said teary eyed and on the verge of crying, this was the only thing I could ever ask for.

"Can we get a picture of us with Ms. Shiro as well?" Daryl asked, and I nodded.

"I think that'd be a good idea. Shiro, could you come in here please?" I asked and Shiro came into the kitchen and she had a camera in her hands as well. We placed the camera onto the table and set the timer for about ten seconds so we got into a good pose, the camera shot the pic of us together. Those were the days I cherished. But I had no idea that there were men who wanted to use my son and Shiro to get to me.

"Are you Ganta Igarashi?" One armed man asked, I closed the watch and placed it into my pocket.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" I asked, and one guy had a gun pointed pointed a gun right at my face. "Oh now that's just really fucking cute, you come in and you pull a fucking gun on me?! Death Before Glory!" I asked furiously this guy had to have balls of steel or he just signed his own death warrant and mentioned the motto of Hotel Foxtrot.

So I drew my Glock and pointed it right back at the guy's face.

"So now we've got ourselves, a Mexican standoff." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Dipshits, did you forget about me?!" Revy asked as she cocked her Sword Cutlasses, Bao drew his shotgun.

"There's no need for a Mexican standoff here!" Bao said, and Revy shot a bullet at one of Bao's liquor bottles.

"Stay the fuck out of this Bao!" Revy hissed, she was looking to do some serious damage as well.

But I had these fucking rejects needing to be taken care of, and my partner Revy had my back. Thank god for her, I mean I have some girls including Shiro and my son. But there was a weird feeling I had in the lower part of my neck and it usually happens when Shiro and Daryl Jr. are in trouble.

[Meanwhile, in the United States…]

It was the middle of the night and Daryl Jr. was asleep, and Shiro was getting really paranoid about something, there was a black sedan sitting outside my house and Shiro knew that those men that were sitting in the car, wanted to use them as leverage against me. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She then rushes into Daryl's bedroom and wakes a sleeping seven year old boy.

"Daryl, wake up. We need to get out of here." Shiro said, and Daryl woke up still half asleep.

"What's going on Ms. Shiro?" Daryl asked as he was still half asleep, Shiro then picks him up and places the boy onto her hip.

"We need to go to daddy." Shiro said, and when she mentioned me, that's when the boy opened his eyes fully.

"We're going to see daddy?" Daryl Jr. asked, and Shiro nodded yes.

A bunch of armed men broke into the house and Shiro knew that the men wanted both her and the boy as leverage against me.

"Daryl, I need you to do something for me. Close your eyes and hold on really tight." Shiro said, and the boy did exactly that.

Shiro then slammed a foot into one guy, crushing his face and he dropped onto the floor in so much pain. But she wasn't done just yet...she grabbed the second guy and tossed him out of a window and he fell on a metal gate which impaled him and he died after choking on his own blood, the third guy dropped his gun and began backing off from Shiro. Shiro then grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"Who sent you?" Shiro asked through her gritted teeth.

"The Deadman Hunters, they're looking for you and the Woodpecker." The guy said as if he was about to shit himself.

She then takes his head and twists it snapping his neck making a powerful SNAP.

"You can open your eyes and let go now, all the bad guys are gone." Shiro said, and Daryl Jr. released his grip from Shiro and opened his small brown eyes.

"Can we go see daddy now?" The boy asked, and Shiro took his hand as the both of them hailed a cab and headed for the airport.

(A/N:Well guys, sorry for the wait. I've been working on some other projects and trying to keep my stories alive. So feel free to drop a review, plus a vote for your favorite pairing. Faves and follows are still optional, and ideas along with suggestions are always welcome. So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
